live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln (2012)
Lincoln is a 2012 American epic historical drama film directed by Steven Spielberg. It was released on October 8, 2012 at the New York Film Festival. The film stars: Daniel Day-Lewis, Sally Field, David Strathairn, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, James Spader, Hal Holbrook and Tommy Lee Jones. The film co-stars: John Hawkes, Jackie Earle Haley, Bruce McGill, Tim Blake Nelson, Joseph Cross, Jared Harris, Lee Pace. Starring *Daniel Day-Lewis - Abraham Lincoln *Sally Field - Mary Todd Lincoln *David Strathairn - William Seward *Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Robert Lincoln *James Spader - W.N. Bilbo *Hal Holbrook - Preston Blair *and Tommy Lee Jones - Thaddeus Stevens *John Hawkes - Robert Latham *Jackie Earle Haley - Alexander Stephens *Bruce McGill - Edwin Stanton *Tim Blake Nelson - Richard Schell *Joseph Cross - John Hay *Jared Harris - Ulysses S. Grant *Lee Pace - Fernando Wood 'Cast' *George Pendleton - Peter McRobbie *Tad Lincoln - Gulliver McGrath *Elizabeth Keckley - Gloria Reuben *John Nicolay - Jeremy Strong *George Yeaman - Michael Stuhlbarg *Alexander Coffroth - Boris McGiver *James Ashley - David Costabile *Asa Vintner Litton - Stephen Spinella *Clay Hawkins - Walton Goggins *William Hutton - David Warshofsky *Private Harold Green - Colman Domingo *Corporal Ira Clark - David Oyelowo *First White Soldier - Lukas Haas *Second White Soldier - Dane DeHaan *Navy Yard - Shouting Soldier - Carlos Thompson *Mr. Jolly - Bill Camp *Mrs. Jolly - Elizabeth Marvel *Montgomery Blair - Byron Jennings *Elizabeth Blair Lee - Julie White *Minerva - Blair's Servant - Charmaine Crowell-White *Leo - Blair's Servant - Ralph D. Edlow *Gideon Welles - Grainger Hines *James Speed - Richard Topol *William Fessenden - Walt Smith *John Usher - Dakin Matthews *William Dennison - James Ike Eichling *Senator Bluff Wade - Wayne Duvall *Schuyler Colfax - Bill Raymond *Hiram Price - Michael Stanton Kennedy *White House Doorkeeper - Tom Pendel - Ford Flannagan *White House Petitioner - Bob Ayers *Jacob Graylor - Robert Peters *Edwin LeClerk - John Moon *Charles Hanson - Kevin Lawrence O'Donnell *Giles Stuart - Jamie Horton *Nelson Merrick - Joseph Dellinger *Homer Benson - Richard Warner *Union Army Officer - Elijah Chester *Captain Nathan Saunders - River Queen - Dave Hager *Officer in Peace Commissioners Exchange - Sean Haggerty *Senator R.M.T. Hunter - Michael Shiflett *Judge John A. Campbell - Gregory Itzin *Petersburg Siege Lines - Confederate Officer - Stephen Dunn *William Slade - Stephen McKinley Henderson *Willie Lincoln - Chase Edmunds *Senator Charles Sumner - John Hutton *Major Thompson Eckert - Robert Ruffin *David Homer Bates - Drew Sease *Gustavus Fox - John Lescault *Charles Benjamin - Scott Wichmann *Samuel Beckwith - Adam Driver *House of Representatives - Women Shouters - Ambassador Jean Kennedy Smith, Shirley Augustine, Sarah Wylie, Margaret Ann McGowan, Hilary Montgomery *Ely Parker - Asa-Luke Twocrow *Union Soldier - Bodyguard - Lancer Shull *Military Hospital Doctor - George Turman *Wounded Soldiers - Robert Wilharm, Kevin Kline, Sgt. John Jones, Paul Gowans, Joseph Miller *Faust - John Bellemer *Marguerite - Mary Dunleavy *Clerk - Edward McPherson - Christopher Evan Welch *Sergeant At Arms - Alan Sader *Aaron Haddam - Gannon McHale *Augustus Benjamin - Ken Lambert *Arthur Bentleigh - Tom Belgrey *John Ellis - Ted Johnson *Walter Appleton - Don Henderson Baker *Josiah S. "Beanpole" Burton - Raynor Scheine *Nehemiah Cleary - Armistead Nelson Wellford *Harold Hollister - Michael Ruff *House of Representatives - Soldier One - Rich Wills *House of Representatives - Soldier - Stephen Bozzo *Sergeant - Grant's HQ - Christopher Alan Stewart *Corporal - Grant's HQ - Teddy Eck *Walter H. Washburn - Todd Fletcher *Myer Strauss - Charles Kinney *Joseph Marstern - Joseph Carlson *Chilton A. Elliot - Michael Goodwin *Daniel G. Stuart - Edward McDonald *Howard Guillefoyle - James Batchelder *John F. McKenzie - Gregory Hosaflook *Andrew E. Finck - Joe Kerkes *John A. Casson - William Kaffenberger *Avon Hanready - Larry Van Hoose *Rufus Warren - C. Brandon Marshall *House of Representatives - Rebel Shouters - David Graham, Benjamin Shirley, Henry Kidd, Joseph Frances Filipowski *House of Representatives - Tom Aldridge, Sidney Blackmer, Billy Caldwell, Glenn Crone, Martin Dew, Theodore Ewald, Todd Hunter, Joe Inscoe, Raymond Johnson, Gary Keener, Randolph Meekins, Frank Moran, Charley Morgan, Chad Pettit, Barry Privett, Leslie Rogers, Marcello Rollando, Keith Tyree, Kevin J. Walsh, Robert Wray *Lydia Smith - S. Epatha Merkerson *General Robert E. Lee - Christopher Boyer *Actor Swordsman - Stephen Dunford *Actor Demon Afrit - David Doersch *Leonard Grover - Christopher Cartmill *Dr. Joseph K. Barnes - Robert Shepherd Category:Movies Category:2012 Movies